Emotion
by Trufreak89
Summary: Sark looks out for number one, but it isn’t always himself. S3 Post Full Disclosure


**Title:** Emotion

**Summary**: Sark looks out for number one, but it isn't always himself.

**Spoiler:** Set in Season three, after Full Disclosure.

**Disclaimer:** Alias belongs to its respected owners and the last time I checked I wasn't called J.J Abrams.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N: **Another fic focusing on Sark that I found in one of my old files.

Kneeling on the floor in an Armani suit was something that Sydney Bristow would be made to pay for. She aims her gun at Sark as he kneels in the dust. "Hands behind your head!" She orders. She tries to act calm, but she's flustered from the chase. Not just the one they'd had though the Las Vegas strip, but the chase that's went on for years. The excitement and relish of catching the elusive Sark also brings danger. He's escaped armed units before and Sydney was just one woman.

He does as he's told, which just makes her even more wary. She approaches carefully. Keeping track of all his limbs and the surrounding area at the same time.

"Well done Agent Bristow." He compliments her, but the comment is bitter. He's trapped in an ally and backed against a wall. That's how she's felt for so long, it makes her smile slightly. She might not get Sloane, but taking down Sark would be just as sweet. "You finally caught me." He looks to his watch, which sits next to his ear and his breathing increases.

This puts her on red alert. He's expecting someone. Perhaps Covenant back up? She grabs one arm and handcuffs it, while her other hand holds the gun right against his temple. She pushes the gun harder against his skull and heartless thoughts pass through her mind.

Just one bullet. That's all it will take and she has a chamber full. He knows what she's thinking. Those kinds of thoughts have passed his mind so many times about her too. Just getting rid of her. Wiping her interfering existence form the face of the earth, but her memory would still be with him. Haunting him.

Of all the people he's killed her death would be the only one he felt guilty about. She is a worthy adversary and she makes the game fun. He wants her alive until he wins.

"Stopping to my level Sydney?" He mocks. "What would the CIA think of that?"

"They'd probably give me a medal for getting rid of such a pain in the ass." She snaps. She's had enough of Sark and his games. She's about to pull the chamber when his cell pone rings. He knows who it will be.

"Please Sydney. If you're about to kill me let me take this call. It's important." He begs. She knows he wouldn't be that loyal to the Covenant, to risk not being able to escape to have a phone call. She pulls out the cell phone and holds it by his ear.

"Hi sweetie. I know I'm not there…I…I've got some business to take care of, then I'll be straight there… I promise." A small tear escaped his eyes and Sydney felt a pang in her heart. Not for Sark, for her. She wasn't at his level. After years of struggling she still couldn't stoop to his level. "I love you, you know that don't you?" Did she just hear Sark use the L word? "I'll be home shortly. The key is in the plant pot. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Sydney demanded to know. Sark grins. The gun is no longer pressurising his neck. She won't do it. He waits until she checks the caller ID on his cell phone and then strikes.

He tackles her, luckily she forgot about the other handcuff, and she falls to the ground under him. Grabbing the other cuff he flips her onto her back and restrains her left hand. He searches her pockets for the key and unlocks his cuff. After safely placing it on her he stands up and smoothens his suit out.

"Goodbye Sydney. As usual it was a pleasure." He throws the keys down in front of her and he knows she'll be free in minutes. She starts to get her hands in front of her even as he leaves and he grins. She'll never give up playing the game. He won't let her.

Opening the door to his LA apartment an hour later he finds her asleep on the sofa, her luggage sitting on the floor beside her. He fetches her a blanket and covers her up so she is warm. Then he goes into his bedroom where his laptop displays all of the cameras around the outside of the apartment and the possible entrances. He watches for danger until his eyes betray him and he needs to sleep.

But even as he sleeps he is ready to spring into action. He sleeps lightly and keeps the keys to the emergency exit and his car by his bedside. He has to protect her. He'd die for her. His sister.


End file.
